Ant-Man and the Wasp
by Grete FanFiction
Summary: After avengers 4. My vision what would happen to Ant-Man and the Wasp
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This fanfiction takes place after avengers 4. I know that we won't know if Ant-Man and the Wasp will come back but i am pretty sure they will. But this is what i think will happen with them. ENJOY!**

One by one they all came back. Scott looked around and saw that all the heroes are alive and well. But he kept looking for a specific person. A woman he knew he was in love with. His partner. The Wasp A.K.A Hope van Dyne.

„Dammit Hope! Where are you?" Scott cried out.

„Scott?"

Scott turned around when he heard his name behind him. For a second he thought it might be Hope but it wasn't. It was her father. Hank Pym. Scott was happy to see him but he was serious. Scott walker towards him and gave him a quick hug.

„What happened?" asked doctor Pym.

„I have no idea. Which is funny."

„And why is that?"

„Because it was one of the worst experiences of my life. And I feel like I missed all of it. I guess it's because I couldn't stop thinking about H..."

Scott stopped talking when he saw Hank staring at him with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

„Hope?" Asked Hank.

„Yeah. That's the one."

Hank smiled at him and put him hand on Scott's shoulder. Hank gasped as he saw his wife behind Scott and quickly ran towards her.

„Why are you always appearing behind me?" Joked Scott. He saw Hank hugging Janet. He was smiling but stopped when he started to think about Hope again. He wanted to ask Janet she has seen her. He started to walk towards her but something was holding him back. Someone was tugging at his arm. He got annoyed.

„Would you knock it..." he was cut short when he saw the face he was looking for from the beginning.

„H...Hope?"

They both smiled at eachother. Scott pulled her close and hugged her. Hope pulled back and kissed him. They stopped. Their faces were close, noses touching.

„Hope. I love you. I love you more than you know. And I don't know if you feel the same way but I really love you and I want us to be partners in all kinds of ways..."

„Scott"

„I want to be there for you and... and..."

„Scott"

„And losing you was the worst thing I have ever experienced."

„SCOTT!"

Scott looked at her. Goofy grin on his face. Hope answered him with a sweet smile.

„Sorry." Quietly whispered Scott.

Hope chuckled and hugged him. She looked over his shoulder and saw her parents. She got out of his arms and quickly ran towards her parents. Scott slowly followed her.

„Mom! Dad" yelled out Hope.

„Jellybean!" called her mom. They were hugging. When scott finally arrived he started to smile.

„This is nice you know."

The Pym family stopped and looked at him with an angry look on their faces.

„Family reunion. It's nice. And... I just ruined the moment again didn't I?"

Janet chuckled. „Bring it in!" She said opening her arms. Scott laughed and hugged Hope's family.

Hank started:"Scott I want to thank you. But i'm overwhelmed."

„Hey it's nothing! Really." Scott looked at Hope and smiled.

„Let's go home." Janet suggested and home they went.

 **This might have been a short chapter but I will update more and write more antman and the wasp action. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This will be my second chapter and i hope it will be a little longer this time. Anyways. ENJOY**

Hank, Janet, Hope and Scott were driving in their van as they saw all the people that disappeared appearing again. They were happy to see families reuniting.

„Cassie!" Yelled out Scott „I need to see her!" Hope nodded and drove to Cassie's house. Scott quickly got out of the van and ran to the front door. He knocked three times. „Come on! Come on!" Scott was very impatient to see her. He loved her more than anything and anyone... well exept Hope. When the rest of the gang caught up with him, he was knocking on the door again. Hope had to take his hand in hers to get him to stop knocking on the door.

„Maybe no one's home." Janet said.

Scott ran a hand through his hair. „Damn. Maybe they went somewhere." He sat on the stairs outside their house. „Ugh. I miss her so much. I need to know if she's safe. I mean why wouldn't she be." Hope sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder. Scott kissed her forehead. Hope's parents looked at them from behind.

„Aren't they cute Hank." Said Janet smiling.

Hank looked at the sky and then his wife. „I guess so." Hank smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. Janet chuckled „Just like us Hank." Hank rolled his eyes.

„Scott?" Hope started.

„Yeah"

She looked him in the eyes. „Your suit stinks. I don't even want to know how many days you've been in there."

Scott started laughing „Got to tell ya, babe, it's alot worse than you think."

Scott put a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Once Hope pulled away she said: „As much as I want you alive, if you call me babe again, you will die."

Scott stood up and helped Hope up and turned to her parents.

„I want to shower." He cried.

Hank nodded. „We can arrange that."

Hank drove the van to the beach where Hope's childhood home was.

Hope and Scott looked at the house in awe. Janet and Hank were at the front door holding the door. „You kids coming?" asked Janet.

Without hesitation they nodded and entered the house. Scott and Hope went upstairs and downstairs, entering and exiting every room with a simple 'woah' everytime. They checked out all the rooms and regrouped in the dining room. They all sat around the table.

„Tea?" asked the beloved wife of Hank Pym. Her husband and daughter answered with a nod.

„I'm alright." Scott answered smiling. „But what I need and want is a shower."

Hope patted his hand with hers as she looked at her parents with raised eyebrows. „Come on, Ant-Man, I'll show you the way." Hope stood up and grabbed Scott's hand and led him to the bathroom. Meanwhile Hank and Janet had a chat.

„Kids in love." Janet started. „Remember when we were kids in love?" Janet said as she hugged Hank from behind who was still sitting. „Now we're just an old married couple."

Hank chuckled and stood up holding Janet close.

„Honey, I love you. We will forever be kids in love in my heart. And I certainly hope that you feel the same." Said Hank quietly as he stroked her hair. „Besides Scott and Hope have hell to come."

Janet laughed and kissed Hank on the lips. Hope came back from the bathroom and sat down on one of the chairs. Hank and Janet did the same.

„So, why didn't you tell me sooner that you shrunk this house?" Hope wondered.

Hank took a sip of his tea. „Well, it was supposed to be a surprised. Weren't you surprised?"

„Um, yeah... yeah I was surprised. But I..."

„So how are things with you and Scott." Interrupted Janet. This question caused Hank to spit out the tea he was drinking. Janet and Hope looked at him but shrugged it off.

„Uh, well... I don't know." Hope said scratching her head. „He said he loves me."

Janet looked at her with raised eyebrows, wanting to know how she feels about him. Hank looked at his wife then his daughter. He smacked his hands together and stood up. „Well looks like this is girltalk, so I'm going to go to the lab." He took his hot wheels box and left the house.

„So, do you love him too?" Janet wondered.

Hope looked down at her cup which was filled with tea. Janet then put her hand on Hope's, stroking and patting it. Hope looked up at her mother and saw her mother smiling at her. Hope took a deep breath and was ready to tell her the truth.

„Well, I..."

„HELP, ANYONE!?" Scott yelled out from the bathroom cutting Hope short. Hope looked at her mother with an open mouth and ran to the bathroom. They opened the door to see Scott hiding behind the shower curtain with his head unhidden. He was looking at them with a horrified look on his face.

„What's going on?" Hope asked.

„I don't have any spare clothes!" told Scott with a scared look on his face. The girls let out a sigh of releaf. Hope looked down to think then looked at Scott with a sneaky look on her face. Hope pouted and winked at Scott. She left the room. Janet following her.

„Oh no." Scott closed his eyes and prepared for the worse.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Hope and Janet were again sitting at the table, waiting for Scott. Scott entered the dining room with a defeated look on his face. Scott was wearing sweatpants with ice creams on them, a pink t-shirt with 'Girlpower' written on it and unicorn slippers. Hope and Janet held in their laughs.

„Ha ha ha, yeah, real funny! But Hope, I hope you know that this marks a new milestone in our relationship." He said whilst he was making his way to the girls. He sat on a chair next to Hope.

„When's my Ant-Man suit gonna be clean?" Scott wondered.

„In the morning." Answered Janet.

„You can borrow my Wasp suit if you want." Joked Hope kissing Scott's cheek.

Scott smiled at Hope but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

„Sorry." Mouthed Scott and answered the call.

A few moments later, he ended the call and he had a disappointed face. Not that he was disappointed, but he was scared that the others might be. Hope recognized the look.

„Scott, no!" Hope said to him.

„What's going on?" Janet wondered.

„I got a call... from the Avengers. Apparently some of Thanos' minions are still alive. And I need to help them clean this mess up."

„Oh" Janet let out.

Scott turned to Hope. „I need to help them."

„At least let me join you!"

„Hope, no, please. You're too important. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hope got mad and was about to storm out but stopped at the door and turned to face Scott. „I already did."

Scott got a glimpse of Hope's face. He saw that her eyes were watering. Hope stormed out of the house and headed for the beach.

Scott felt terrible and he didn't know what to do.

„Scott, you should know by now that she is a very independent person. She can take care of herself." Janet stated

Scott looked at Janet. „I know, I just care about her so much... I need to go after her."

Janet nodded and Scott ran outside to the beach to make up with Hope. He saw Hope standing on the beach with her arms crossed looking at the moon. When she saw Scott, she quickly wiped her tears so Scott wouldn't see her crying. He approached her from behind and put his arms around Hope.

„Hope, i'm so sorry."

Hope got out of his arms and turned to face him.

„Scott, why don't you trust me? Why do you think that I can't take care of myself. Scott, I love you too damn much to let you get hurt. Either we do this together or not at all."

Scott stepped closer to her and wiped away her tears. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her nose.

„I love you." Scott said.

„I love you too."

They kissed one more time. When they pulled away they hugged for a long time. Hope faced Scott and looked him in the eyes.

„I'm joining you. As a partner."

Scott chuckled.

„Okay. As a partner."

 **So hopefully you liked this chapter! It was a little longer and i really enjoyed writing it so yeah! More chapters to come! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. This chapter has more action in it. I hope at least. Anyways Love you lots and ENJOY!**

„Ready?"

„Yeah."

Scott and Hope put on their suits and were ready to fight thanos' minions. They were upstairs in Hope's old room. Hope was about to exit the room but Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

„Wait." Scott said winking.

„Scott, we don't have much time."

„I know." Scott answered quietly. He kissed her. They went outside and took the hot wheels case with them. They chose the classic van.

„Scott, do you know where to go?" she asked while driving. Scott opened the glove compartment to read the message on the secret phone. He took the phone out and read the message the Avengers left for them.

„Uh, yeah... oh, son of a..." Scott said with a terrified look on his face. Hope looked over and saw the look.

„What?"

„The address... it's the lab." Scott told hope. He saw that her eyes were filled with fear as she drove faster.

„Dad, dammit." Hope said hitting the steering wheel.

„We're gonna get 'em." He said reassuringly as he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. Hope said nothing and drove with a serious look on her face. The lab was located in the forest like once before. They arrived near the lab but a little further than they could.

„Why are we stopping?" Scott wondered.

„We have to continue on foot." She said whilst getting out of the car. „They can't see us coming when they... well can't see us." Hope opened the back doors of the van revealing a bunch of 'bad guy defeating stuff' stuff. Like blasters, ant communicators, even some tazers etc. They both put the communicators behind their ears. Just in case. After they were ready, they took deep breaths and headed towards the lab. Scott jumped on a flying ant who was called Ant-onio Vivaldi and Hope was just flying by herself. They approached the lab and stopped at a window to see what was going on inside.

„Oh no, dad." Hope gasped as she saw her dad tied to a chair and three minions surrounding him with deadly weapons in their hands.

„We need to get in there." Hope stated.

Scott nodded and they tried to find a way in as the front door was locked.

„I have an idea! Follow me." He flew on the roof with Hope and found one of the air vents. They flew in the air vent, trying to find a place to get out. They saw a vent grille which was right above Hank.

„Score!" Scott cheered while making a fist and dragging it down in success.

„Don't start getting cocky now." Hope looked at him with a serious face.

„Sorry." Scott apologized. Scott counted down. They both went through the grille at the same time. They went for two different minions. Ant-Man and Wasp quickly enlarged right before they hit them. Sending them back flying. They shrunk again, this time Hope punched the minion's head while Scott punched its stomach. Knocking it out.

„That's three." Scott stated.

„That was too easy." Hope said suspiciously. Hope turned around and saw her dad.

„Dad! It's okay now." Hope said to her beloved father. She used the communicator to make the ants untie him.

„You okay, Hank?" Scott asked.

„Yes, I am fine. Is Janet okay?"

„Mum's fine Dad. She's still at home not suspecting anything." Hope said while smiling a little. Scott helped Hank up from the chair as he had bruises on his face. Hope looked at him closer. She saw more wounds than they thought he had. Including a bullet wound on his thigh.

„Oh my, god. Dad. What did they do? How'd you get the bullet wound?" Hope wondered while looking her dad in the eyes. Scott took Hank's arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, supporting him.

„They took the gun from my emergency drawer... AAGH." Hank yelled out in pain.

Hope looked at his father and then at Scott. „We need to put some pressure on it!" Scott nodded. „I'll take him to the van, alright? You go get something that we could use for pressure."

Without hesitation Hope looked around the lab. She found a towel on one of the chairs in the lab. She took it and ran to the van. Scott put Hank in the back seat. Scott made way for Hope by standing aside. Hope quickly wrapped the towel around his leg. Hank yelled out in pain which broke Hope's heart and even Scott's a little.

„Sorry dad. This is going to hurt, but we have to do this."

Hope put her hand on the towel to put more pressure on it. Hank put his hand on hers.

„I can hold it. Go drive!" Hank said. Hope nodded and climbed to the front with Scott.

„We need to get him to a hospital." Hope began. „He will lose too much blood." Scott looked at her and saw that her eyes were watering. He placed his hand on hers which was located on the shrinking lever. This caused Hope to shed a tear. „It's going to be alright." Scott claimed. Hope looked at him and smiled a little.

„I know." She shrunk the car and quickly drove to the hospital. They got out of the van, they helped Hank out of the van, Scott and Hope on either sides of Hank supporting him.

„We need help!" Hope yelled out. „Someone please!" after a few seconds, some nurses came with a wheelchair to help him. Scott put an arm around her shoulders for comfort. She then got in his arms and hugged him. Scott stroked her hair. Whispering comforting words to her. They pulled away when they realised that the people surrounding them stared at Hope and Scott as they were wearing their suits. They smiled weakly at them. One of the nurses came back and told Scott and Hope that he will be okay and they could visit him tomorrow. Scott and Hope nodded and they went back to the van. They drove back home.

 **AT HOME 30 MINUTES LATER...**

Janet was waiting for the heroes to return. She even made dinner. When the heroes got back and entered the house, Janet was already waiting for them at the front door.

„Hello, darlings!" she said happily. She saw the redness in Hope's eyes and even a little in Scott's. So Scott and Hope sat on the couch holding hands while Janet was sitting on a loveseat opposite them. Hope told her the whole story.

Janet reached over and grabbed Hope's other hand, patting it. Eventually Scott grabbed Janet's hand so it formed a circle.

„Well, this is fun." Scott said with a grin on his face. „Now, let us pray for the wonder that is doctor Hank Pym."

Hope chuckled a little and punched Scott's shoulder gently.

Even when Hope was feeling down Scott is the person that could make her laugh. She hated that. After a few hours they had dinner and were ready for bed. Hope was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Scott was putting on his Pj's. Hope was staring at her phone, trying to hack into the security cameras of the lab to see how the minions got in. She looked over her phone for a second and she saw Scott shirtless. Hope put her phone away and walked up to Scott.

„Scott I need to tell you something." She said slightly smiling.

„I know. I mean why the hell does buggs bunny wear a towel around his waist if he's naked all the time?" He joked. He saw Hope staring at him, one eyebrow raised. „Sorry. Continue."

„Well I want to sa..."

Hope was cut off when Scott's phone started to ring. Scott looked at his phone and then Hope.

„Fine get it" hope said a little disappointed. Scott talked for a while but then ended the call.

„It's Cassie. I need to pick her up." Scott told Hope.

„What, now?"

„Yeah. Apparently Maggie's parents surprised her and Paxton with a trip and they can't take Cassie with her."

Scott was about to take off his pj's when Hope stopped him.

„I'll pick her up. You already changed."

 **AND THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOUVE ENJOYED IT! PLANNING TO DO MORE SO YEAH. REVIEW AND SEE YA!**


End file.
